


Nope

by Shulta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anti-handwavium, Break-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: A rage quit saves a live, and dooms a universe.





	Nope

Everything was perfect.

“Oh, I’m here. I’m finally here!”

He had finally forced Sixer into a deal that would give him everything he needed. He would be free.

“Look at this place a perfectly calm orderly void.”

It was quite the nice place too. He would be sure to keep it when it was all over, and the barrier around gravity falls came down. No reason to let a mind like this go to waste after all.

“Got to hand it to you Ford. You really know how to clear yo-”

Of course that was when everything had to turn sour. For sitting in the middle of a small room was Stanley pines playing with a paddleball. The arrogant human even had the audacity to give him the wink and gun with accompanying tongue click. 

No. nuh-uh. NOPE!

On reflex he floated backwards and threw all his metaphorical weight into slamming the door. He had been tricked. They had PLAYED him! Well as far as he was concerned the deal was OFF!

He snapped his fingers and faded out of the mind of the goldfish. When he faded back into reality he found himself behind the would-be sacrificial lamb. Just in time to catch the tell-tale sound of a memory gun going off and catch the hint of a blue light. Did they just erased Goldfish’s mind? Why would… oh. It looked like he dodged a bullet there. 

Maybe he did more than that.

He gave it a second to have things settle down. Then he attempted to jump right back into the mind he had just abandoned. He found himself sliding in effortlessly. Which was good. Maybe he could salvage something from this.

Once more he found himself in an empty white void. However this time there was no conspicuous door. Just endless white, and a Stanley pines that was standing up shakily trying to get his bearings.

Aw, the way he just stumbles around in a daze that makes him look almost cute. So cute that Bill could eat him right up.

So he did. Goldfish was quite salty. Who would have guessed?

With that he took complete control of his new body. To be fair it was pretty old and had who knew how many problems, but it was his all the same. 

It was a good thing too because his new ears started to pick up voices, as a hand was placed on his new shoulder. 

“Stan? Are you okay?” Aw, Sixer was worried. Well there was only one way to show that he was okay.

A quick rising uppercut took Stanford Pines off his feet, and turned off his lights. 

“GRUNCLE STAN!?!” A young girl’s voice called out. “Why would you do that?”

He turned his attention to the junior Pine twins. He even added a smile to his face. “Because I REALLY wanted to.”

A gasp left both pairs of lungs. “That's not Gruncle Stan.” Captain obvious was on the case it would seem. “RUN!” Fitting actions to words the boy of the pair turned to do just that. His sister wasn’t too slow on the draw either. However he was NOT about to have another chase scene. He had had far too many at this point. So instead He formed up two shadowy hands to wrap around the young pair and drag them back to him.

They of course struggled in vain. Which was kinda funny. It also brought to mind something he wanted to try. So he grabbed both of them by their heads and slammed them together. They immediately went limp, though judging by the fact that their chests were still moving, they were still alive. That was good. Oh he still wanted to kill at least ONE of them. However at the moment they were probably of more use to him alive than dead.

So now he found himself surrounded by three unconscious Pines while in control of a fourth. With a memory gun in his possession. 

He wouldn’t have stopped the sinister smile slowly spreading across his lips even if he had wanted to. 

He could work with this.


End file.
